I won't stay down long
by colbevx
Summary: Will and Emma, future fic. He gets to meet her parents! Bad summary.


"Will. Stop that." She said sternly, trying her very hardest not to let out a giggle. He rolled on top of her, easily tickling her sides. Emma wriggled, letting out a loud laugh, and she buried her head in his neck. "Will! You know I hate that. Please, pretty, pretty please, stop that?" She pouted her lips up at him, before trailing her lips down his jaw. He let her go and laughed as he looked down at her. "Fine, but I should get something in return."

Emma smirked, pressing a finger to his lips. "Tonight." She murmured, crawling from beneath him.

Saturday mornings were always here favourite. Waking up in Will's arms was much more perfect than she'd ever imagined. He always slept in late, but kept a firm hold on her. He was a heavy sleeper, unlike her. This Saturday was very different, though. It was the morning Will would get to meet her parents.

Elizabeth Pillsbury was.. Eccentric, to say the least. Very different from Emma. The previous year when Emma had taken Carl to meet her, she'd grabbed his ass at any given moment. She had him backed against the wall when Emma walked in, her eyes widening at the sight. She knew Carl would never pursue her mother. And Emma had ordered her to be on her very best behaviour for the man she loved.

Her father was a respectable man. Kind of. He liked the occasional drink, and he gambled a little. He kept a firm hand with everything. But he'd never let harm come to Emma. If so much as a doubt passed his mind about the man she was dating, he'd lure his little girl away as best as possible. Emma know that, of course.

As Will's hand grazed her thigh, she instantly slapped his chest. "No touchie." She playfully murmured against his cheek. "Get in the shower and I'll join you in ten minutes, okay?" Will nodded eagerly, obviously thinking he was going to get some amazing surprise. Emma had different thoughts. She just wanted to get everything ready for her parents.

Again, his hand travelled up her thigh the minute she got in the shower. She groaned lowly, unable to tell him to stop. She never ever could. As soon as Will touched her it was like a light went off inside her head, telling her not to push him away. He kissed the back of her neck and she leaned into him, sighing. "Will, I don't have time to-" He slipped his finger inside her, smirking at the small gasp she let out. "I don't want anything but to touch you, Em. Let me just do that," he whispered, nibbling on the bottom of her ear.

He pumped his hand slowly and added a finger, as Emma moaned blissfully into his chest. She'd never been this happy, to be honest. She'd never trusted someone with her body so much in her life. Will made her feel special, and wanted, and safe. Unlike every other man she had encountered in her life. Panting, she let out a shrill cry as she met her climax against his hand. He quickly pulled his hand away and wrapped both arms around her shoulders, turning her round for a cuddle. He kissed along her neck and grinned. "I knew it'd only take ten minutes."

Letting out a small laugh, Emma quickly washed her hair and body. "You're a real charmer, Will Schuester." She muttered, kissing his cheek. "You have to be good today, okay? I've already warned my mother and father and now it's your turn. I want this to be-" She sighed loudly, looking at Will getting distracted with a small figure of Scooby Doo that bobbed his head when you flicked it. "Will!" She smacked the back of his head lightly and laughed as he looked around, completely confused. He had no idea what she'd been talking about. "Just promise me that you'll be good and there will be no inappropriate touching in any areas?" He nodded, kissing her. "Okay, so get ready. I'll meet you outside in.. Twenty minutes. I need to dry my hair and then, that's me."

A pout formed on his lips as he ran his hand through her hair. She smirked, knowing he had something on his mind. "Yes, Mr. Schuester?" She asked innocently, catching his lips in a slow, soft kiss. "Well.." He started, groaning quietly. "I was going to tell your father that you're no longer daddy's little angel. And that now you are my dirty little girl." He joked playfully and rubbed his nose against hers. "I'm kidding. But I'll tell him how well you're doing with the OCD and everything. I'll sing your praises and then I'll get you into bed tonight, because I'm that much of a great guy."

Emma laughed, and walked away from him, wiggling her hips a little.

**[I'm thinking of making a few chapters of this. But I'm not sure yet. Reviews would be great! And I know it's a tad OOC.]**


End file.
